Jammiest Pinkertons
History In the Victorian era, the Earth was bathed in a cosmic light and nine women were imbued with power they never dreamed of, forming into a crime-fighting group informally called "the Jammiest Pinkertons", all color coded for the convenience of the masses to better identify each individual, and therefore know friend from foe, fighting against other people empowered by this event who were not ready to follow the law. In their old age, these women relinquished their powers, bound in spiritual essence to find those who would use them also for the forces of good. The powers were latched onto items and placed in a hidden room of a basement of a home, to be safeguarded by the descendents of their most trusted member. In the modern day, the current protector is a transwoman who hosted a transwoman support group one fateful day when these powers awoke and, leaving their objects of their own accord, ascended into the level of the house the group was being held in and bonded with nine of the members. Now, whenever these women power up, their clothing changes to that which was born by the original wielder of her power, and the women find themselves speaking in Victorian English, complete with the slang of the era. With the knowledge of the history of the team at the ready, they re-formed the Jammiest Pinkertons, using the word "Jampeeler" in individual terminology. Now they take their fight to the evildoers of the world. Members and powers Jampeeler Blanche Personality: A sophisticated, posh crime fighter, is efficient but elitist and cold Power: Teleportation Jampeeler Blonde Personality: Optimistic, friendly and creative, is also emotionally fragile and prone to fear and depression Powers: Energy powers Jampeeler Chartreuse Personality: Environmentally conscious with great love and advocating for peace, comes off to others as a bit boring, bland and stagntant in view. Powers: Plant-based powers Jampeeler Coal Personality: Sophisticated and efficient, tends to be cold, oppressive and menacing Powers: Energy absorption and umbrakinesis Jampeeler Cyan Personality: Intelligent, efficient, logical, trusting, and serene, tends to be a bit cold and aloof, seeming unfriendly Powers: Telepathy and telekinesis Jampeeler Lilac Personality: Spiritual and visionary, tends to be detached from others Power: Intelligence Jampeeler Merigold Personality: Sensual and passionate, yet easily frustrated, frivolous and immature Power: Pyrokinesis Jampeeler Umber Personality: Serious, earthy, reliable and supportive, also doesn't have a sense of humor and lacks sophistication Power: Super strength Jampeeler Rose Personality: Hyper-feminine, is nurturing and warm with love for all, but is physically weak and male allies feel emasculated around her Powers: Healing and soothing Notes * The characters of the Jammiest Pinkertons, Jampeeler Blanche, Jampeeler Blonde, Jampeeler Chartreuse, Jampeeler Coal, Jampeeler Cyan, Jampeeler Lilac, Jampeeler Merigold, Jampeeler Umber, and Jampeeler Rose are available for use by anyone, with only one condition. This paragraph must be included in any publication involving the Jammiest Pinkertons, Jampeeler Blanche, Jampeeler Blonde, Jampeeler Chartreuse, Jampeeler Coal, Jampeeler Cyan, Jampeeler Lilac, Jampeeler Merigold, Jampeeler Umber, and Jampeeler Rose, in order that others may use this property as they wish. All rights reversed. * Some of the naming comes from Victorian slang: Jammiest Bit of Jam (perfect woman), Peelers (police), Pinkertons (police--British word) * The images of the individual members are public domain photos, colored by Ave Messer. Category:Ave Messer - Creator Category:Teams Category:Transgender Characters Category:Superheroes Category:2017 Debuts